1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to messaging to users and tracking user actions related to such messaging and, more particularly, to a portfolio management system that uses multi-dimensional analysis to target dynamic groups, messages to such groups using multiple communication channels and uses multi-dimensional analysis to track performance of such messaging.
2. The Relevant Technology
Campaign managers that are typically used can message out through a single communication channel based on data provided by an external source and provide limited information regarding the recipient's actions such as whether the recipient received the message and opened a specific page or document. Additionally, the campaign manager would be provided with a list of users to whom the campaign would be directed. A campaign management system can benefit from implementing a portfolio management system that uses multi-dimensional analysis to create a user group based on whatever characteristics the manager desires that would be the subject of a messaging campaign and that gathers more specific marketing information from the user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.